Nueva Historia
by kaszlop
Summary: Inuyasha elige como compañera a kikyo y kagome afectada por esto termina expuesta a una relación enfermiza con sesshomaru. "Si un demonio elige como compañera a un Humano, Demonio o medio demonio la marcara a la brevedad en la primera interaccion intima que tengan, dime kagome ¿El te marco ya? "no" Fue su respuesta. "Entonces solo te toma como su concubina, solo te usa" "lose"
1. Chapter 1

**NUEVA HISTORIA**

 _ **LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

 _Es mi primera historia aquí así que espero que les guste y disfruten._

En medio del bosque una azabache se encontraba caminando cautelosamente entre los árboles tratando de no tropezar con las gruesas raíces que sobresalían del suelo llevaba ya varios minutos caminando se había alejado bastante del campamento improvisado que había hecho con sus compañeros sabía que no era seguro pero la curiosidad la carcomía por dentro y más aún cuando una serpiente casa almas había pasado frente a sus ojos luego un vistazo al árbol en el que se suponía que el medio demonio debería estar tumbado se encontraba completamente vacío, luego su vista viajo al saco vació a su derecha donde se suponía debería de estar la miko de barro pero al igual que el medio demonio brillaba por su ausencia y sin siquiera pensarlo se adentró en el bosque.

"auch" exclamo la azabache al tropezar con una raíz y caer de cara en el suelo "Genial esto solo me pasa a mi" se queja en voz alta sin notar la escena que había interrumpido ni los dos pares de ojos que la observan sorprendidos.

"Kagome" llamo el peli plateado.

La azabache al escuchar su nombre lentamente levanta se cabeza temiendo a lo que se enfrentaría "Inuyasha" contesto kagome mientras observaba como el medio demonio sostenía a la miko de barro entre sus brazos.

"Creo que debemos hablar" continuo inuyasha pero antes de que continuara fue interrumpido por kagome "Está bien no tienes que explicarme nada ya lose" termino de ponerse de pie y se dio media vuelta escondiendo su rostro debajo de su flequillo y volver a hablar "Los escuche el otro día"

"Kagome yo lo siento" fue lo único que pudo decir le dolia lastimar a su amiga el le quería pero no de la forma en que ella quería para él era más como una hermana o una mejor amiga.

"Está bien inuyasha no tienes que sentir pena por mi lo entiendo sé que amas a kikyo y respeto que la hayas elegido a ella" Traro de verse tranquila pero tenía que irse si no quería quebrarse hay frente a ellos, había pasado una semana desde que escucho que inuyasha le había dicho a kikyo que deseaba convertirla en su compañera y a pesar de que ya lo había asimilado no dejaba de dolerle.

"Kagome" Hablo por primera vez la kikyo, pero esta ya no la escucho solo tomo de nuevo el sendero por el que había llegado y dejo hay a la pareja los cuales solo se miraban uno al otro con culpa.

Kagome continuo caminando sin algún rumbo fijo el dolor en sus pies se estaba intensificando con cada paso pero aun así no quería detenerse ya había pasado el claro en el que se encontraba su campamento pero no quería estar hay deseaba un baño y estar sola como lo solía hacer cuando se deprimía antes de que empezaran sus viajes al pasado, antes de conocer a Inuyasha antes de todo. Se detuvo a tomar aire recargándose en un árbol.

"Tal vez me estoy comportando como una niña" Suspiro en voz alta.

Continuo su caminata hasta llegar a un pequeño claro al lado del rio se tumbó al lado de una roca dejando que el cansancio la venciera, estaba triste y sola si pero no era tan tonta como para dormirse a la intemperie sin ninguna protección por lo que formo una pequeña barrera a su alrededor no era muy fuerte pero era lo suficiente para alertarla si algún demonio de bajo nivel le atacaba.

Estaba tratando de dormir pero no podía dejar de pensar en Inuyasha y kikyo así que opto por darse un baño en el rio total era mitad de la noche quien podría verle. Lo que no noto fue cierta figura que se encontraba escondido detrás de un árbol observándole como un cazador a su presa.


	2. Chapter 2

_Lamento la tardanza por alguna razón (mi computadora) no podía ver los comentarios y había pensado que mi historia no les había agradado, pero es bueno saber que les guste, espero y disfruten el siguiente capítulo._

 **CAPITULO 2: DESEO.**

Kagome comenzó a sacarse la ropa y hundir su cuerpo en el agua, no era muy profundo apenas y cubría la parte superior de su cintura, con algo de prisa comenzó a tomar agua entre sus manos y mojarse el cabello con esta.

'Esto en verdad es relajante' pensaba mientras continuaba ajena a la presencia que le observaba.

Se sentó sobre una roca recostándose en la orilla y cerró los ojos tratando de disfrutar de la sensación de satisfacción que sentía en esos momentos la cual fue rápidamente remplazada por una sensación de alerta después de escuchar como una rama se quebrantaba.

"¿Quién esta hay? 'Genial kagome seguro si es un demonio se presentara antes de matarte' continuaba observando en dirección a donde provenía el ruido, lentamente una figura se formó de entre las sombras pero lo único que kagome podía distinguir era un intenso rojo entre toda la oscuridad, rápidamente trato de salir del agua y tomar su ropa pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Un ruido sordo se escuchó cuando su cuerpo se estrelló contra una roca y un gemido de dolor salió de sus labios, temerosa por lo que encontraría abrió lentamente los ojos y un rostro bastante familiar la recibió.

"Sesshomaru" trato de decir pero sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando el espacio entre su cuello y hombros era invadido por el demonio "¿Qué haces? Intento de nuevo pero el demonio continuaba con su acción ignorando toda palabra que salía de la boca de la miko "Detente" esta vez susurro kagome temiendo por su vida pues este no era el Sesshomaru que ella conocía y dudosa comenzó a forcejear tratando de liberarse del agarre pero después de varios intentos se rindió, había comenzado a relajarse cuando sintió que la lengua de sessomaru comenzó a deslizarse por su cuello y su barbilla erizándole la piel 'Esto está mal' pensó kagone 'pero se siente bien' rápidamente corto sus pensamientos cuando sintió que su agarre se aflojaba puesto que una de las manos del demonio había liberado este para posarse ahora en su cintura y acortar por completo la distancia que separaba sus cuerpo lo cual provoco un gran sonrojo en las mejillas de kagome puesto que si bien Sesshomaru era un demonio no podía evitar sentir como sus pechos eran aplastados por el suyo, la mano que se posaba en su cintura comenzó a bajar considerablemente en dirección a su trasero, lo cual altero de sobre manera a la miko comenzó a forcejar de nuevo pero esta vez con más fuerza quería que sesshomaru la liberara, que dejarla de tocarla, estaba aterrada por las acciones del youkay, en un movimiento desesperado logro aflojar el agarre que la tenía presa y alejar su cuerpo un poco del demonio a lo cual este reacciono con un gruñido que petrifico a la miko y dejo de moverse, Sesshomaru al ver que la miko dejo se moverse continuo con el labor de profanar su cuello, se encontraba tan perdido en su fragancia y en el placer que este le brindaba y no pensaba dejarle hasta estar completamente satisfecho de este sin importar si la humana quería o no.

"inuyasha" susurro la miko con la esperanza de que este viniera en su ayuda pero lo único que logro fue la ira del demonio que la tenía cautiva pues este enterró sus garras en su muñeca causando que estas sangraran y apretó con fuerza su cintura dejando rasguños en esta ocasionándole bastante dolor "El no vendrá" gruño sesshomaru " Esta con la miko muerta" y estas palabras fueron suficiente para que kagome se diera vencida por completo, sesshomaru al notar esto le dedico una espeluznante sonrisa a la miko la cual se limitó a mirarle y eso fue suficiente para asegurarle al demonio que no mostraría la más mínima resistencia.

"Sera nuestra" una voz dentro de sesshomaru ronroneo.

Sesshomaru soltó su agarre y con ambas manos tomo su cintura para levantarle y que esta enredara sus piernas alrededor de él, un gemido salió de la boca de kagome al sentir como su intimidad se entrujaba contra la suya.

Kagome se sonrojo al darse cuenta del sonido que salió de ella si era verdad que ella amaba a inuyasha pero él estaba con kikyo ahora y ella era humana y no podía evitar sentir y el demonio que tenía contra su cuerpo estaba provocando sensaciones en ella y lo que sus caricias le hacían sentir realmente era algo increíble 'No puedo creer que me esté sintiendo así' si bien ella no tenía experiencia ya estaba bastante grande y en más de una ocasión había tenido sueños húmedos con inuyasha y sabía muy bien que era la sensación que en estos momentos estaba creciendo en su interior provocando que su intimidad comience a humedecerse y palpitar ante la situación en la que estaba, ella no podía hacer nada ante la situación, no tenía ayuda y su fuerza no era suficiente para detenerlo o evitar que siguiera tocándole así que si lo único que podía hacer era disfrutar de las sensaciones que Sesshomaru le estaba causando a su cuerpo ella lo aria.

Decidida envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello en señal de aceptación y el le miro con un brillo en sus ojos rojos que solo demostraban una cosa y esa cosa era deseo, necesitaba poseer a la miko y eso aria esta noche la miko de su hermano pasaría a ser suya.


	3. Chapter 3

**A partir de aquí los capítulos cambiaran este desde el punto de vista de Kagome (el Lemmon) y el siguiente de Sesshomaru y sucesivamente, bueno empecemos!**

El estaba siendo muy brusco, dolía, sí, pero sus manos eran suaves y, poco a poco, el dolor se fundió con el placer. Me excité. Desea que apretara, que acariciara, que apretara una nueva, una gema, una orden, un gemido. Una de sus manos, se desliza por mis piernas y se mantiene hasta que sus dedos con garras se hunden con fuerza en mi interior ,. Placer, dolor, placer, dolor, placer ... era todo en lo que pensar pensar.

Mi sexo estaba húmedo; mis pezones hinchados, mis labios entreabiertos. Exudaba deseo de pronto su lengua dejo de acariciar mi cuello y sus dedos abandonaron mi interior. Me miro con sus ojos rojos como el fuego y me dijo

-Suplícame

-Continúa Por favor

Dije pero por su expresión no era suficiente, se alejó más de despegar su cuerpo del mío, mi cuerpo protestó ante la pérdida de calorías, no sabía cómo había terminado en esta situación, se suponía que el me estaba tomando por la fuerza, pero ahora era yo quien le pedía hacerlo, de nuevo el hablo

-¿Qué quieres?

-Ser tuya

Casi gemí no podia mas, queria que sus manos volvieran a mi cuerpo. Mis palabras lo convencieron y de nuevo junto su cuerpo al mio y sus manos invadieron de nuevo mi interior aún más fuerte que la primera vez, mi sexo palpitaba apretando alrededor de sus dedos pidiendo que profundizara más en él, comenzó a acariciar mis pezones duros, dejo mi intimidad y tomo mi mano guiándola hasta su miembro y no pude evitar gemir ante la magnitud de este lo que me hizo desearlo aún más. Con una de sus garras desgarro la pequeña tanga que cubría mi intimidad y en un movimiento casi desesperado me acerque a su miembro.

Un dolor invadió mi intimidad cuando su miembro comenzó a entrar en mi, pero el placer fue aún más grande y las necesidades de tenerlo por completo dentro de mí me invadió y trató de hundirlo en mí, pero me detuvo, desenrolló mis piernas de su cintura haciendo que su miembro saliera de mi interior y bruscamente me giró dejándome frente a la roca y de espaldas, apretándome contra la roca, tomándome de los costados de mi trasero, rasguñandome y me atrapó contra la roca, me sujete de ella para evitar el golpe de mi cara contra esta y sin ninguna oportunidad reaccionar el dolor me inundo de nuevo enviándome una oleada de placer.

Su miembro estaba completamente dentro de mí, gemí y el comenzó a moverse envistiéndome contra la roca, tan fuerte, tan rápido, tan doloroso, pero placentero, ya ni siquiera podía sostenerme deje que mi rostro se pegara contra la roca, y él seguía envistiendo una y otra vez, mi intimidad se apretaba a su miembro, estaba al borde del placer y cuando una enorme oleada de placer me invadió gemí de nuevo, pero esta vez más fuerte, tan fuerte que resonó entre los árboles y mi gemido fue seguido por un gruñido de su parte, mientras de mi intimidad comenzaba a salir toda la humedad que delataba mi placer, un placer que nunca antes había sentido.

El continuo envistiéndome cada vez más fuerte hasta que un gruñido más fuerte que el anterior incluso más fuerte que mi gemido salió de su garganta y pronto sentí como mi vientre era abrazado por una calidez y la humedad que emana de mi intimidad y deslizaba por su miembro se mezclaba con la suya.

Casi caí cobre mis rodillas cuando el aflojo su agarre en mi, pero me sostuve de la roca, cuando alejo sus manos de mi lentamente gire para verle, mi pecho subía y bajaba, tenia dificultad para respirar, le mire y el rojo de sus ojos había desaparecido, ahora eran de su tono dorado, quise hablar pero no podía solo continúe mirándole y el me miraba sin ninguna expresión el brillo que antes se notaba en sus ojos había desaparecido.

El comenzó a acomodar sus ropas y yo hice lo mismo, me sacó la pieza de tela que se suponía que era mi tanga y me acomodaba el uniforme escolar, sentí como él se giraba y levantaba mi vista de nuevo para verlo pero él ya se encontraba caminando hacia los árboles y sin decir una palabra desaparecio entre ellos. Me dejó caer y tomar mis rodillas entre mis brazos, observe el cielo, ya estaba amaneciendo, me asombre ante esto y volví a mirar en dirección a donde él se había ido, mi mente trataba de procesar lo que acababa de pasar entre el demonio y yo.

 **¿Y QUE TAL? ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Acomode mi ropa y observe que ella me imitaba la mire por unos segundos y luego me aleje adentrándome entre los árboles, cuando estaba a unos metros de la distancia, quise regresar y quedarme un poco más, pero de nuevo me recordé a mí mismo que solo era una humana y que no significaba nada, solo había perdido el control sobre mi bestia y mis instintos habían ganado afectando totalmente mi actuar y por esa razón termine tomando a la humana.

\- _En ningún momento intentaste detenerte._

Una voz en mi cabeza susurraba

\- _Querías hacerlo._

Si quería por razones que aun desconozco la humana despertó un deseo en mí que nunca antes había sentido, pensé que después de tomarla ese deseo desaparecía, pero no fue así que no lo había pasado y una hora de haber estado con ella y ya la estaba deseando de nuevo incluso más que antes, pero no volveré a caer en mis instintos.

Que equivocado estaba pensé, habiendo pasado 7 días de lo sucedido con la humana y en estos 7 días no había podido dejar de pensar en lo sucedido, ni siquiera podía pensar correctamente. Una simple humana me estaba volviendo loco.

-¿Amo sesshomaru se encuentra bien?

Escuche la voz de jaken, mi humor había empeorado día tras día, ni siquiera podía cerrar los ojos sin que las imágenes de lo sucedido pasaran por mi mente.

-Jaken cuida a Rin

Dije molesto y sin más me dirijo a donde supuse se encontraba el grupo de inuyasha, después de las horas de camino el aroma del medio demonio inundo mis sentidos y fui directo a él, observo que el grupo descansaba en un claro detuve a unos metros de distancia sin importar que Inuyasha pueda verme u olerme.

-Kagome segura que tus rasguños están bien ya a pasado una semana desde el incidente y aún no desaparecen.

Escuche que la castaña le decía, lo que me sorprendió un poco puesto que no pensé que la miko seria capas de contar sobre nuestro "encuentro" tan libremente y más estando Inuyasha presente y que este no reaccionara de mala manera.

-Estoy bien Sango solo tardan un poco en sanar.

Contesto la miko a la castaña y observe cómo trataba de taparse los rasguños que mis garras le han causado lo que me molesto, acaso se avergonzaba de que este sesshomaru la haya tomado, pondré a esa humana en su lugar.

-Deberíamos agradecer al señor sesshomaru por ayudar a la señorita kagome ¿no crees Inuyasha?

Detube mi caminata al escuchar lo dicho por el monje ¿Por salvarla ? tal vez la miko no había contado los verdaderos echos.

-¡Yo no le daré las gracias a ese maldito!

Ese comentario de parte de Inuyasha me causó algo de diversión y al parecer el grupo notó mi presencia porque todos voltearon en mi dirección.

-Señor sesshomaru

Saludo el monje levantándose de su lugar, sin responder el saludo, dirigiendo mi mirada en direccion a la miko y note como ella se tensaba, me gustaba eso, dominarla con tan solo mi mirada.

-¿Qué diablos quieres aquí?

Grito mi molesto e idiota hermano, solo lo ignoro y continúo mi caminata a la miko.

-Inuyasha deberías ser más cortes con tu hermano después de todo el salvo la vida de kagome.

La miko muerta reprendió al mestizo y yo levanté una ceja en la dirección a la miko en respuesta a ese comentario.

-Sesshomaru ... yo

Intentaba decir la miko pero su amiga castaña la interrumpió

-Queríamos agradecerle por salvar un kagome de los bandidos que la atacaron

Termino de decir la castaña, hizo una reverencia en agradecimiento hacia mi, no sabía si sonreír o burlarme ante lo dicho por la humana, busque de nuevo la mirada de la miko y esta me miraba suplicante, no quería que descubriera su mentira, mentir era juego de doble filo y yo se lo demostraria a la pequeña miko, le sonreí sin que su grupo lo notará y la note como contuvo la respiración ante esto.

-Inuyasha

Le llame y este rápidamente se acercó molesto.

-Si esperas que te agradezca por salvar a kagome no lo haré Idiota

En cualquier otra situación, le haría pagar por insultarme pero en este momento no puede encontrar la situación más divertida, inuyasha es tan idiota.

-Estaré viajando con tu grupo por un tiempo

Note como el idiota se tensó ante lo que dije.

-¡De ninguna manera te dejare!

Me grito y solo le ignore y camine hasta estar al lado de la miko

-No te estoy peguntando

dirigí mi mirada de nuevo a la miko

-No sera de inmediato, estaré por esta área el día de hoy, espero y no nos molestes inuyasha

Inuyasha desenvolvió su espada dispuesto a atacarme pero la miko muerta lo detuvo.

-Estaré esperando.

Dije y continúe mi caminata hacia los árboles, tal vez el grupo se preguntaba a qué me refería pero no me importaba solo importaba que la miko entendiera a que me refería o si no me vería obligado a ir por ella.

Me detuve a una distancia considerada del grupo lo suficientemente lejos para no ser molestado, pero lo suficientemente cerca para que la miko no tenga problema para llegar.

Me senté contra un árbol y cerré los ojos esperando la noche y que la miko llegara, estaba desesperado por tenerla, los minutos parecían horas para mí, quería tocarla en este mismo momento, sentir su pequeño y frágil cuerpo contra el mío, su piel contra mis manos y sus gruesos y carnosos labios contra los míos degustar el sabor de su boca y de su piel, de solo pensarlo me estaba volviendo loco.

Cuando abrí los ojos pude notar que ya era de noche, el cielo estaba completamente obscuro, no tenía ninguna estrella, solo la luna se veía brillando impaciente en el cielo iluminándolo, voltee mi cabeza hacia los árboles se podían escuchar unos débiles y torpes pasos acercarse , sonreí, era ella, después de pocos minutos pude ver como una pequeña figura se formaba entre las sombras, ella estaba aquí y hoy de nuevo seria, pero primero jugaría un poco con ella.

/

 **BUENO AQUI ESTA EL 4TO CAPITULO ESPERO LES GUSTE Y DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS CON SU OPINIÓN.**

 **¿ALGO QUE LES GUSTARÍA QUE AGREGARA ?**


	5. Chapter 5

Después de que seshomaru desapareciera entre los arboles mi mirada aterrada se posó en inuyasha per al parecer el solo estaba molesto por que su hermano quería unirse al grupo en ningún momento noto el pequeño mensaje oculto tras su pequeña escena y sus últimas palabras antes de marcharse, pero yo sé muy bien a que se debe esa visita y sus últimas palabras era claro la orden dada él quería verme y hablar con migo bueno hablas no sé pero es seguro que quiere que vaya a su encuentro y por alguna razón sentí una calidez emanar de mi entre pierna, ¡Dios que me había hecho ese demonio!.

"Creo que el señor sesshomaru actuó de manera extraña, fue menos agresivo ¿no lo crees kagome?" Comento sango tomándome por sorpresa, no había caído en cuenta pero si normalmente solo entra en contacto con ellos cuando es necesario e inmediatamente comienza a insultar a inuyasha pero hoy no.

"Tienes razón aunque tal vez solo estamos imaginando cosas sango" le sonreí nerviosa y de pronto note una mirada fija en mi espalda por lo que inmediatamente me gire y pude notar que era kykyo quien me miraba fijamente con una expresión que no sabía si era sorpresa o molestia "¿Sucede algo?" le pregunte un poco nerviosa y tosca al parecer ella si había notado algo su mirada me lo decía.

"No es nada" me contesto con su habitual tono aburrido el cual me había hecho querer golpearla en varias ocasiones.

"Es tarde deberíamos preparar el campamento y algo de comer" Hablo Miroku por primera vez, " tienes razón" le conteste animada y camine hasta mi mochila amarilla para revisar lo que tenía de comer " hoy comeremos ramen" dije y escuche como todos me miraban con decepción "lo siento es que hace tiempo no voy a casa y las provisiones que traje la ultima vez están por terminarse" sonreí apenada puesto que toda la semana habíamos comido ramen pero no era mi culpa realmente inuyasha no la dejaba ir a casa muy seguido sin importar cuanto ella le rogara y se excusara diciendo que kykyo podría rastrear los fragmentos por mi inuyasha siempre terminaba diciendo que necesitaba a las dos.

"kykyo y yo nos iremos después de cenar, escuchamos que un demonio estaba molestando una aldea al este no muy lejos de aquí e iremos a investigar por la noche" dijo inuyasha a lo que el monje miroku se negó alegando que todos deberíamos ir pero inuyasha dijo que no era necesario.

"creo que inuyasha tiene razón estamos agotados y no creo que nuestra presencia se necesaria" sus miradas se posaron en mi puesto que en otra ocasión yo será la primera en negarme pero esta era mi oportunidad si inuyasha no estaba sería más fácil acudir a la reunión con sesshomaru, me sonroje por mis pensamientos.

"Señorita kagome ¿se encuentra bien? Me pregunto miroku a lo que solo respondí con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

La tarde transcurrió sin ningún imprevisto como dijo inuyasha después de cenar él y kykyo se marcharon lo cual me alivio un poco puesto que después de nuestra platica con sesshomaru kykyo no dejaba de mirarme y me incomodaba, les dije a sango y miroku que yo aria guardia pues no tenía mucho sueño a lo cual miroku gustoso acepto pero sango dudo un poco para al final terminar aceptando también.

Una vez que comprobé que sango miroku y shippo dormían plácidamente concentre un poco de energía espiritual para localizar a sesshomaru y como lo esperaba estaba a unos minutos del campamento, comencé a adentrarme en el bosque en su dirección y después de unos minutos de caminar pude verlo tumbado contra un árbol con los ojos cerrados, detuve mis pasos cuando note que giraba su cabeza en mi dirección y abrió sus ojos de golpe dejando ver ese dorado intenso.

"sesshomaru" fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, mire como él se ponía de pie y se acercaba a mí, una vez que estuvo a un par de pasos de distancia lo escuche hablar " Miko" su voz me erizo la piel y de nuevo la calidez invadió mi entrepierna.

"¿Porque tu manada dice que te salve? Me pregunto, al parecer realmente vino a hablar, pensé decepcionada, pero qué diablos estoy pensando pues claro que el venía a hablar tal vez venía a amenazarla para que no le dijera a nadie que había estado con una asquerosa humana " Miko" de nuevo su grave voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

"he lo que pasa es que yo le dije a Inuyasha que los que causaron las marcas en mi fueron bandidos" no sabía muy bien cómo explicarlo ella lo había dejado como su salvador frente a sus amigos "Continua" me ordeno y yo comencé a moverme nerviosa.

"Pero luego él dijo que tenía tu olor en mí y tuve que decir que tú me habías ayudado" continúe explicándole.

"¿Y noto que te habías apareado? Me sonroje ante su pregunta, ¡claro que inuyasha lo había notado! "si pero el concluyo que los bandidos" guarde silencio un poco, me había sentido un poco mal al ver la culpa de inuyasha cuando les conté lo sucedido pero gracias a eso el ya no había insistido más en detalles.

"Entonces ¿preferiste decir que un insignificante humano bandido te había apareado que este sesshomaru? Su pregunta me sorprendió ¿acaso estaba molesto por no haber dicho que fue el quien la forzó(bueno por lo menos al principio) y robo su virginidad.

"Debo castigarte por eso Miko" al escucharle decir eso levante la mirada pero ya era demasiado tarde, sentí como mi espalda era golpeada contar el duro tronco del árbol y como su lengua invadía lo más profundo de mi boca.


End file.
